Maybe Baby
by purpledragon6
Summary: Sequel to Emily Hearts' "Adventure Time With Fionna and Cake" and my "Princess Snowflake". Basically my take on the events of "ATWFACAS", where Snowflake finds out that shes going to be a mommy. Uniting two kingdoms, planning a wedding, and having a baby can't be too hard, right?
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to Emily Hart's Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake and my take on her fanfiction "Adventure Time with Fionna, Cake, and Snowflake". Basically my take on how Snowflake would handle suddenly becoming a mommy.**

* * *

Those pink lines haunted Snowflake's dreams all night, causing a bitter happiness that she could hardly enjoy. Sure, she always wanted to be a mom, but even this scenario was too scary for her, and she would often find herself waking up and breathing so heavily during the night. The rest of the night was spent waiting for Fionna to wake up, so at least then she wouldn't have to suffer through this turmoil alone. However, sleep did eventually find her again during the night, just one hour before she had to get up.

* * *

Fionna and Snowflake woke up the following morning and started off on a long walk for the Candy Kingdom. The walk was fairly quiet, and it was obvious that Snowflake was really worried about how Gumball would react to the news. Silently, Fionna kept trying to reassure her that it would be okay, but even she didn't know if it was, finding nothing in her vault that would help with this situation.

"Just a few more blocks." Fionna finally said out loud, but for Snowflake, it felt like freaking forever.

"Fionna I don't know if I can do this," Snowflake was shaking like a leaf. "This is just so sudden-"

"Yes you can, I will always be here for you." Fionna replied in a calming voice. "Now listen to me; I want you to stay calm and hope for the best. Can you do that, Snow?"

"Yes... I can. I just have to keep thinking happy thoughts." Snowflake nodded. "Good, good. Now we are almost there. Happy thoughts."

But they would never come.

When they got to the castle, they found Gumball waiting for them. Or at the very least, wasn't doing anything but just walking about his study. Either way, the girls were definitely not interrupting important, not that anything important would stop them from interrupting him anyhow.

"Gumball." Snowflake greeted her lover with a curt nod, her formally mousy self suddenly melting away and was replaced instead by a princess worthy of her title.

"Snowflake." He replied, turning fully to face her.

"We need to talk somewhere private." Snowflake said, her voice somewhat stern. "Its a matter of great important and regards the future of BOTH of our kingdoms."

"Sure thing, what's wrong? Um, is Fionna going to stay here with us?" He asked, sending an innocent wave to his friend.

"Yup, sure am." Fionna replied as she still held on to Snowflake's arm.

"Very well, but let's go to my room."

Fionna gulped, causing Snowflake to turn her head in concern. It was Snowflake's understanding that the last time Fionna was in his room, it didn't end well. Snowflake took notice of her friend's trouble, and quickly waved her hand in a dismissive way.

"No. We haven't the time for a location change." She said promptly.

"Look we have something important to tell you, Gumball." Fionna started, finding herself suddenly in a nervous ramble. "Like, so super important- And I'm with Snowflake about the whole room thing-"

"What's wrong? Do you not want to go through with the wedding, put it off, reschedule?" Gumball went on, now ignoring Fionna in favor of addressing his princess.

"No, of course not!" Snowflake said before she inhaled deeply, "I'm just going to be blunt- I'm pregnant."

Again, Fionna wrapped her arm around Snowflake, who was now shaking once again despite her calm expression and confident voice. Fionna and Snowflake looked up to see Gumball's shocked and yet still unreadable face. He opened his mouth to speak a few times, but then would just end up closing it all over again before suddenly having an outburst of emotion.

"OMYGLOB! Seriously? But how?" He gasped, before turning a deeper shade of pink and slapping a hand to his forehead. "What am I saying!? I know HOW it happened, just- Oh Glob do I KNOW how it happened-"

Admist the loud rambling, yet another blue elephant suddenly entered into the room. The newcomer being Marshall Lee the Vampire King. He took one look around at his three friends, but he still did not back away from the situation. No, he was much to curious to know what was going on.

"What just happened?" He asked, slowly circling about his friends.

"Snowflake is pregnant," Gumball replied, sounding as if he were merely talking about the weather.

"How is that possible?" He asked, attempting to make light of the situation.

"Well geez! I don't know, Marshall! We're just two consenting adults in a committed relationship who just so happen to share a damn bed!" Gumball seethed, his earlier stiffness suddenly melting away.

"I meant like- aren't you gum-?" He began, only to receive a harsh punch from Fionna.

"Marshall, they need this like a hole in the head." Fionna sighed, rubbing her temple and finally releasing Snowflake.

Slowly, the woman of cold walked over to her lover and rubbed his back gently, giving him a sympathetic look. It must have been one of those looks that had a deep meaning to it, because the gum monarch relaxed the instant he saw it, and returned it to her. It was a sweet moment between the two, but it wasn't going to fix EVERYTHING that the reality bus had hit the couple with.

"Well, what are you going to do, Gummy?" Marshal asked tauntingly. "Most people would consider this to be a scandal."

"It would be, unless we can keep quiet about it until the wedding-" Gumball sighed and rubbed his own temple. "Its a shock, but we have to make it work."

"Well what do we do now?" Fionna asked.

"What do you mean, Fionna?"

"I mean, this a pretty big secret to keep between the lot of us, and I don't know about you, but I'd say it be pretty stupid if all of us just stood by and didn't at least start to get stuff ready." She said.

"I guess that we have to see where the road takes us." Gumball commented. "Yes, we will need to be prepared for the baby, but if we get a wedding thrown together sooner then we may not have to worry about it. "

"What about asking Ice Queen?" Marshall asked. "Simone knows how to plan a wedding- I assume?"

"Oh crap, I didn't tell her yet!" Snowflake gasped as she slapped her forehead.

"Look, we'll go together and tell her." Gumball stated.

"We should be fine, just as long as she didn't see the pregnancy test then she has no reason to suspect a thing." Fionna stated, however, before anyone could do anything, there was a giant crash in the Grand Hall.

"SNOWFLAKE?! WHERE ARE YOU!? I'VE FOUND YOUR TEST. GET OUT HERE NOW." Ice Queen shrieked.

Back where the gang were, Snowflake suddenly looked ready to murder the closest person, which just so happened to be Gumball, who shrunk away from his Fiancee in fear.

"Thank you for bringing that up, Fionna-" Snowflake said sarcastically. "Thank ALL of you for making this harder than it had to be!"

"Hide her. I'll deal with the idiot cougar." Fionna sighed, dodging the rude tone of her hormonal friend and instead grabbing hold of her crystal sword."Come on Cake."

She and her feline sister ran to the hall as quick at they could, jumping over debris until they made it to the Ice Queen, who was currently throwing ice everywhere, pretty much destroying the castle.

"Ice Queen, what are doing?" Fionna exclaimed loudly, trying to get her attention.

"Where is she!? Where is my niece!?" She demanded, turning to the human girl.

"Look, I know that you are mad, but please don't destroy Gumball's house to find her. I mean, I'm sure she'd want to talk to you if you just calmed dow-" Fionna began, only to have a large snowball thrown in her direction. "Hey! I'm just saying, 'what if you hurt her or the baby?'" Fionna yelled, trying to calm her down.

That seemed to do the trick, luckily. Ice Queen gave her an are-you-freaking-kidding-me look, before slowly lowering her arms and sinking to the floor slowly. She looked a little pissed, but not as angry as she did before. Sighing, the ice and snow around her began to slowly melt back to normal again.

"I would never hurt my little Snowflake." She corrected Fionna stiffly.

"Oh..." Fionna and Cake said simultaneously, exchanging brief looks of utter disbelief, considering the amount of wall that was currently missing.

"Look, Snowflake is only 18, she shouldn't be pregnant already! She's not ready to be a mother. She can research anything and everything on being a parent but nothing will be able to mentally prepare her for the stress that comes with it!" Ice Queen huffed, cocking her head to the side to briefly catch a glimpse of the trio still in the other room.

"You don't know tha-"

"I do. I remember how Marshall was when he was 4 years old and he was okay, but I was stressed out because the war just ended, and he needed to have food and water. He was very little and weak, you know, an-"

"What does that have to do with-"

"Its rude to interrupt. Anyhow, I don't want her to go through the same thing I did." Ice Queen explained.

Fionna couldn't believe that Ice Queen wasn't crazy after all, well right now anyway.

"I just can't believe it, Snowflake a mother. It seems like only yesterday that her mother had just given birth to her." Ice Queen said. "It's just a lot to take in."

"Yeah, but think about how she feels! Really, do you think she WANTS everyone to be yelling at her about it?"

"No, I guess not..." Ice Queen said with a sigh. "Okay, I'm calmed now. Can I talk to h-"

"YOU ONLY GUESS!?" Snowflake bellowed from the other room, causing everyone to groan.

Ice Queen may not have been crazy, but her niece was, and right now that was just as bad as the original was.

"This is going to be a long nine months..."


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a couple of days since Gumball had found out about Snowflake's pregnancy. Ice Queen calmed down a lot since the big news, all while Marshal kept a close eye on Gumball. Snowflake had begun staying with soon-to-be-husband by then to help ease the transition between just boyfriend and girlfriend to husband and wife. All-in-all, things were going pretty smoothly, and Fionna was even helping Cake and Snowflake with the wedding planning. They already had Marshal doing the music, Peppermint Maid would be the priestess,Ice queen will give her away, and Cake will be in charge of the food and the dress- which was currently being fitted.

"Wow! Cake, the dress looks amazing! I can't wait to try it on. I hope Gumball doesn't see it." Snowflake exclaimed, happily twirling around with the dress in hand.

"Why?" Fionna asked, looking up from the tissue paper flower she was currently trying to glue to an invite.

"Because it's considered bad luck if the groom sees the dress before the wedding day." Cake explained, taking the dress out of Snowflake's arms in order to sew back on a button that had come too loose for the cat's liking.

"Oh," That's the only thing that Fionna could say, taking very little interest int he technical bits of the wedding planning part.

"Speaking of which, have either of you talked to Gumball yet?" Snowflake asked suddenly.

Suddenly, Then there was a knock on the door. It sounded frantic and was all too perfectly timed for the girls to just simply ignore. Fionna got up quickly and climbed down the ladder and down to the living room. With gluey, papery hands, she furiously attempted to open the door. As soon as she opened the door, Marshall Lee all but pushed his way inside.

"What's up?" She asked.

She looked closely at his face to try to find an emotion when she didn't get a verbal response. He looked like he was mad and wanted to kill someone. For a moment, he looked like he also had forgotten the layout of the house, as he was just stomping around.

"Gumballs gone." He said finally.

"What, how is he gone?!" She exclaimed, causing both Cake and Snowflake to rush downstairs.

"What do you mean he's gone!?" Snowflake exclaimed.

"I left for a moment, and when I came back, he left a note." He explained, handing Snowflake the note.

It had Gumball's perfect handwriting on it. It said:

 _Snowflake,_

 _Please forgive me, for leaving so abruptly, but I need to figure out somethings right now._  
 _I promise that I will come back for you. Please. I hope that you will be able to_  
 _forgive me. I truly am very sorry for leaving you like this. I love you, my sweet._

 _Truly Yours Forever,_

 _-Bartelby Gumball_

 _P.S: I tried to leave a few grammatical errors for you to correct (since you seem so fond of doing so), but it irritated me too much to look at them, so I fixed most of them myself._

"Oh glob, what am I to do!? Now I'm pregnant and my fiance isn't here! What the glob is wrong with him? Is being a father really such a burden that he would run off like that?" Snowflake looked hurt, angry, sad, and scared all at the same time.

"Alright, what about this, I will hunt him down and kick his..." Marshall began.

"There will be no cussing in this house, Marshall." Cake interrupted, "I know that you mean well, baby doll, but I think that he just needs to clear his head."

"Bull crap, did you even read the note?" He countered, getting right up into Cake's face.

Cake wasn't even scared of him, and she stood tall and firm. She didn't tear her eyes away for even a second. She made her self taller to look him right in the eyes. They both made their eyes in to thin lines. Fionna could literally feel the tension in the air.

"Alright, let's break it up. There's no need to fight." Fionna said, stepping in between the two.

"Shes right..." They both looked at the petite 16 year old and both of their eyes softened when they saw the determination in her eyes.

"We still have a wedding to plan. And Gumball did say he would come back. For all we know, he could be back within the hour." She explained.

'Of course. Fionna would think that Gumball could do no wrong,' Thought Marshal as he smirked at the young girl.

"Why are YOU smirking, Vampire King." She huffed, annoyed by Marshall.

"Because you can be funny when you're mad." This made the teen girl blush. "You sure blush a lot too."

"SHUT THE GLOB UP, BUTT!" She yelped, clenching her hands into fists and closing her eyes.

"Alright, stop it you two! I don't need two weddings and two babies to worry about, so save your flirting for now." Cake said, causing both teens to groan in embarrassment.

"Alright, what do we do now?" Snowflake asked, biting down on her lip.

"I don't know, girl, but we'll figure something out." Cake sounded sure, but she wasn't one bit. "Right now we got other things to worry about."

With that, Cake stretched her arm out into the shape of a chair, and used her free arm to gently push Snowflake to sit. The pregnant Ice Sprite sighed gratefully to the cat, and settled back into the make-shift chair. Reassured by her friend's words, Snowflake finally seemed able to relax again.

"Can't be worrying about possible nonsense with that little thing in there." Cake said, keeping her voice soft and sweet. "I don't care if he takes an hour or a month to come back, Snowflake and the baby are coming first."

"Thanks Cake." Snowflake sighed, smiling just a little. "As always, you're right."

"Of course I am, baby." Cake smiled, quickly sending both Snowflake and the chair back up the ladder and turning to Marshall Lee and Fionna. "You got five minutes to find his ass before I find it and kill him."

"Got it!" Both exclaimed happily, grabbing their respective weapons and rushing out the door."

"You realize I can still hear you, right?" Snowflake called down the stairs.

And his five minutes starts now.


End file.
